


en el cielo

by disapppear



Series: New Challenge [4]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: es sobre sungjong
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: Un poema por Sungjong.A poem for Sungjong.





	en el cielo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a poem in Spanish. My lovely friend, Lor, helped me edit it. Spanish is not my first language, but I was inspired to write something in Spanish. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Ésta es la primera vez que escribo un poema en español. Mí encantadora amiga, Lor, me ayudó a editarlo. El español no es mí idioma principal pero estaba inspirada para escribir esto en español. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Gracias a mi amiga Ayelen por ayudarme con las notas de autor!

Eres mi estrella  
maravillosa.  
En el cielo,  
estás brillando  
y todo el mundo  
pide un deseo.  
Eres un sueño  
que quiero ver  
cada noche  
cuando duermo.  
Te amo mucho,  
y espero que estés feliz  
y con buena salud.  
Te extraño mucho, estrella.  
Vuelve pronto por favor.  
El mundo no puede  
girar cuando no estás aquí.


End file.
